diabetesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bhadani
Thanks Bhadani, I feel like I'm always correcting you. I just wanted to say that I appreciate your contributions, and many of your pages are excellent! Giving advice Hi Bhadani -- You've been adding great stuff, both here and on Autism. I'm glad that you're keeping these wikis alive and active! There's a style issue that you should be aware of. There have been some places where you've talked about how easy it is to make certain lifestyle changes. For example, on the Heart disease page, you wrote: "If a diabetic is obese, he/ she should immediately muster all the will power and bring changes in food habits and life style to reduce obesity." Similarly on, Lifestyle changes, you wrote: "Any person can control and manage diabetes by his or her 'own actions'." You're being encouraging and positive, and trying to help people with diabetes to move forward. But I want you to be aware that sometimes being told that something is "easy" can actually be discouraging, especially if you don't find it easy yourself. It's not easy for older people to lose weight -- as you get older, your metabolism slows down, and you need to make bigger and more drastic lifestyle changes in order to lose a significant amount of weight. It's not just about changing your diet a little and getting occasional exercise; you really need to work at it. For some people, there are also other factors that make it even more difficult -- if you have diabetic foot, for example, then you can't just decide to go running every day. So telling an older, overweight person that they need to muster up their willpower and make easy changes is just discouraging. It might even make them feel mad, or insulted. My suggestion is that when you write pages, avoid giving advice. Write about the facts -- for example, "losing weight is important, and people with diabetes who maintain a regular body weight live longer." But don't embellish that by telling readers that they have to do whatever they can to lose weight. Once they read the facts, then people will figure out for themselves how to apply those facts to their own lives. Does that make sense? It's kind of a tricky distinction. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 16:18, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi Danny. I thank you for evaluating and reviewing the contents added by me, and suitably modifying the same. I will surely modify the style of my presentation as suggested by you. You have rightly pointed out that I wanted to look positive. Now, when you have explained the real-life scenario, I understand the position better. Yes, I do agree with you - we should provide facts, and "once they read the facts, then people will figure out for themselves how to apply those facts to their own lives." I also look forward to you for copy editing and modifying the contents being added by me. In my opinion, we should create a page where we should record conclusions of our talks (you, me and all other editors) for the benefit of all editors, present as well as the future. Moreover, if you have some priorities in mind, please let me know so that I am able to develop those pages. More thanks! --Bhadani (talk) 16:45, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, great! I'm glad we're on the same page. I agree that we should develop some guidelines -- I think we might wait until we get some more contributors before we set those up. I don't have any particular priorities in mind -- I really like what you've been doing. -- Danny (talk) 22:43, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::It's also worth mentioning that type 1s are often NOT obese, nor can they control their disease by diet and exercise, and very, very often take offense at being grouped with type 2s who can. Please specify type 2 in these sorts of discussions. Blondy2061h ::::Thank you. I will modify the contents suitably. --Bhadani (talk) 05:27, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Community page I really like the new pages that you've added! It's really helping me to fill out the content. I'm glad that you added your name to the Community page -- would you mind if I added your full name there? -- Danny (talk) 21:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, Bhadani! It's great to see you here! I'm really excited to have you adding to Diabetes -- the Fatigue page looks great! -- Danny (talk) 03:49, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Hi Bhadani! Thanks for your warm welcome! Blondy2061h Use image Bhadani, Do you own this image, and, if so, may we have your permission to use it in a brochure on the Management of Diabetes? Thanks, Ricker Ricker Polsdorfer MD Chief Medical Officer International Gudielines Center Society-Endorsed Quick-Reference Tools 5740 Executive Drive Suite 220 Baltimore MD 21228 RP@GuidelineCentral.com Phone: 434 973-4529 Fax: 206-984-2019 Hello Ricker, Greetings. Somehow, I was a little busy for last several months and was not in a position to contribute here. From your message, I am unable to understand about the particular image that you desire to use. Actually, most of the images here are having a sort of license which allows use provided credit is given to Wikia. However, in case, you give me the name of the particular image, I shall be able to comment in a more specific way. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 04:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC)